Red Rock Jarod
|director = Fred K. Keller |guest_star = Jamie Denton, Jeffrey Donovan |last name = Barber |location = Dry River, AZ |previous_episode = Stolen |next_episode = Bank}} Red Rock Jarod is the nineteenth episode of the second season of The Pretender which first aired May 2, 1998 on NBC in the United States. Summary Recap Episode begins with a man burying a coffin with a pregnant woman inside, he takes Polaroid’s and leaves. Miss Parker is shown having difficulties dealing with her killing Mr. Lyle. Jarod, while putting together another red notebook, receives a letter from Sydney, titled REFUGE, asking him to meet in Dry River, Arizona. Jarod, although having his doubts, goes to Dry River. Meets two deaf men and a local sheriff deputy, Marylin Miller, who finding out that Jarod is looking for an “older, distinguished looking man” tells him at gunpoint that he should come with her. Miller takes Jarod to the Sheriff station. Miss Parker, Sydney and Broots are browsing another of Jarod’s supposed lair, thinking that they are being led astray. A note has been left to Miss Parker, with her mother’s Centre security pass expiration date crossed over and replaced with 4-13-70 Catherine Parker’s date of death. In the same time, they are being photographed by someone. At the sheriff’s station a boy runs in and informs Miller, that J.R., her son, has collapsed. Jarod, saying that he might be of assistance as he has medical training, is takes with her. After seeing the kid lying down almost unconscious, Jarod gives the hypoglycemic boy a Pez candy, which helps him to come out of the shock. Jarod finds out that the boy is ill, as he sees the blue tint in boy’s fingertips and lips. Deputy Miller reveals later that J.R. needs a heart transplant, but it is unlikely that he would receive the transplant in time, as he has a rare blood type of AB negative. Jarod reveals that he has the same blood type. Afterwards sheriff Delmont arrives and is determined to deliver Jarod. In the meantime, Sydney gets a RE: REFUGE e-mail from Jarod, which he shows to Broots and Miss Parker in slight amazement as he has not sent the original e-mail. Miss Parker arranges a first class ticket to herself to Dry River and is off soon. Again, surveillance photos are taken of her. Delmont delivers Jarod at gunpoint to – Mr. Lyle, who apparently has survived Ms. Parker’s shot and came back with a vengeance. Lyle hits Jarod unconscious with a crowbar. Back at the Centre Angelo analyzes the items from the last “lair” and portrays a man without a thumb – Mr. Lyle, as Sydney picks it up. When Jarod regains consciousness, he is shackled and he asks Lyle what he wants and he replied "I want everything." Lyle thinks that if he brings Jarod back to the Centre, all will be forgiven, and the Triumvirate will reinstate him to his former position. As it turns out he was the one burying the women who is revealed to be sheriff Delmont’s pregnant wife. She is somewhere in the desert with a limited supply of oxygen. Miss Parker arrives at Dry River, getting a warning from Sydney, that Lyle is alive, but unknowing that another “ghost” Kyle is following her. As Lyle prepares to cut off Jarod’s thumb to send as proof to the Triumvirate, he is attacked from behind by Kyle. Miss Parker is in the same time thrown behind bars by Delmont and Miller, as a result from Lyle’s direct order. The surveillance photos are delivered to Sydney and Angelo identifies the sender as Kyle (I decide who lives and dies), Broots and Sydney decide to follow Miss Parker. Jarod wakes up to a happy reunion with his brother. Kyle explains how he escaped the explosion. Kyle wants to “finish” this, by killing Lyle and the others. Jarod pleas Kyle to forget his vengeance and instead save Delmont’s wife. Miss Parker tries to get out of jail by getting under the skin to the deputy and is shocked to hear of the buried woman. Jarod and Kyle are able to save the woman in time and deliver her to the sheriff’s station. Miss Parker is in the same time in the shed, where Lyle is shackled now. She finds shackles and sees Lyle. She hits him for the note that Lyle left from the fake lair, she tries to hit him again, but misses and Lyle gets the gun. Jarod and Kyle leave the happy reunion to settle the score with Lyle. They arrive only to find that Lyle holds Miss Parker at gunpoint. In the same time Sydney and Broots arrive via helicopter. After a few moments of tension, Miss Parker is able to free herself from Lyle’s grip and Kyle shoots Lyle. Lyle tries to kill Jarod for revenge, but Kyle jumps in front of Jarod getting the bullet. Sydney, Broots and Miss Parker watch as Kyle dies in Jarod’s hands. Sheriff Delmont arrives, giving Jarod one “get out of jail free” pass and Jarod, although grieving promises to take Kyle some place he could make a difference, gets in the chopper and brings Kyle to the hospital where his heart is donated to a “dying boy” – J.R. The episode ends with Jarod on the bus, reading an article from his red notebook, entitled “Anonymous man donates heart to dying boy”. “Good for you, little brother. Good for you.” Cast Main Cast *Michael T. Weiss as Jarod *Andrea Parker as Miss Parker *Patrick Bauchau as Sydney Guest Stars *Jamie Denton as Mr. Lyle *Jeffrey Donovan as Kyle *John Diehl as Sheriff Delmont *Connie Ray as Deputy Miller *Paul Dillon as Angelo *Jon Gries as Broots Featuring (Stars Cast) *Sam Ayers as Sam the Sweeper *Ed Waterstreet as Mitchell Brother #1 *Bob Taylor as Mitchell Brother #2 *Jonathan Hernandez as Billy Lomax *Jesse Head as J.R. Miller *James Newman as Surgeon *Lindsay Thompson as Little Girl *Christinna Chauncey as Linda Delmont Pretend No particular pretends. Quotes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes